A Revelação de Deeks
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: (NCIS: Los Angeles) Deeks decide, finalmente, contar a Kensi, o que sente por ela.


Título: _A Revelação de Deeks_/ Casal: Kensi/Deeks /

Resumo:(NCIS: Los Angeles) Deeks decide, finalmente, contar a Kensi, o que sente por ela.

Disclaimer:

(1) Essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, é pura diversão.

**Nota da autora: **Minha primeira fic com esse casal.Espero que gostem.

S.L.

**A revelação de Deeks **

Kensi conduzia a toda a velocidade para chegar ao restaurante, onde Deeks lhe tinha implorado para se encontrarem. Estava confusa e curiosa. O que levou Deeks a lhe ligar ás seis da manhã no seu dia de folga? Milhares de perguntas passavam por sua mente. Sorriu quando viu o restaurante. Finalmente ia saber o que Deeks queria. Estacionou o automôvel e saiu dentro dele, batendo com a porta. Deeks estava sentado em uma mesa e esperava, impacientemente, por ela. Consultou o relógio pela milionésima vez nessa tarde e suspirou. Kensi sorriu quando o viu. Sabia que estava nervoso. Mas porquê? Começou a andar e Deeks, quando a viu, sorriu e disse:

-Oi Kens, obrigado por ter vindo.

-Oi Deeks. O que você quer comigo? – Perguntou Kensi, de imediato.

-Depois falamos. – Disse Deeks, tentando soar calmo, mas se notava que não estava. Perguntou de imediato. - Quer almoçar?

Kensi ficou chocada. Deeks lhe tinha ligado ás seis da manhã, no seu dia de folga e agora queria adiar a conversa? Uma onda de fúria a inundou. Estava prestes a dar um tapa em Deeks, quando a garçonete apareceu e lhes perguntou:

-Boa tarde. O que desejam?

-Boa tarde. Queria salmão com arroz, salada e vinho. Para sobremesa, bolo de chantilly. – Falou Deeks, de imediato. A garçonete anotou seu pedido e se virou para Kensi:

-E a senhora? – Kensi olhou para a garçonete e hesitou. Não sabia o que pedir. Mas logo se decidiu:

-Queria frango com massa, salada e, para beber suco de laranja. Hum…para sobremesa, mousse de chocolate. A garçonete anotou seu pedido e se afastou. Kensi olhou para Deeks e reparou que ele observava a movimentação da rua. Se notava claramente que Deeks estava nervoso. Á sua frente, Kensi reparou que estava um cesto com pãezinhos e pegou em um, começando a comer. Sentia fome. Mastigou e quando o engoliu, implorou:

-Vamos, me conte! O que você quer falar de tão urgente comigo? Estou ansiosa! – Deeks sorriu e falou:

-Agora não, depois de almoçarmos.

-Você está adiando algo que depois irá contar! Porque não fala agora e resolvemos tudo de uma vez? – A voz de Kensi se tinha elevado ao falar e algumas pessoas olharam para eles.

Deeks empalideceu mas, ao falar, sua voz soou firme:

-Depois. – Kensi bufou e foi á sua mala. Pegou no seu celular, começando a ler suas mensagens. Estava impaciente. Reparou que a maior parte delas eram de Deeks. Nunca pensou que ele lhe escrevesse tanto. Desliou o celular e o guardou. A garçonete vinha com seu pedido e, quando lhe entregou, falou:

-Bom apetite. – E se afastou. Kensi começou a comer. Pouco depois, o pedido de Deeks chegou e ele começou a comer. Almoçaram em silêncio. Kensi começou a ficar nervosa. Era assim tão importante o que ele tinha a falar com ela? Porquê tanto mistério? Deeks nem sequer olhava para ela.

_Será que ele comprometeu algum caso que nós estávamos trabalhando? _– Pensou Kensi – _Eu até lhe dava uma surra se ele fez isso. _

Quando terminaram de comer, a garçonete veio retirar os pratos da mesa e se afastou. Deeks colocou as mãos na cabeça, como se ela fosse explodir. Kensi estava ficando assustada. A garçonete trouxe a sobremesa e colocou á frente deles. Kensi pegou na colher e mergulhou na mousse. A levou á boca e suspirou, fechando os olhos. Amava mousse. Por momentos, se esqueceu que Deeks estava á sua frente. Abriu os olhos e Deeks continuava na mesma posição, sem nada dizer.

-Me conte, por favor, o que se passa. – Sussurrou Kensi. Deeks retirou as mãos da frente da cara e olhou para ela. Desesperado, falou:

-Eu não sei o que fazer! Estou desesperado, Kens! Eu vou explodir se não falar! – Kensi se assustou. Deeks nunca tinha reagido assim, principalmente com ela. E ela não sabia o que fazer para o ajudar. Deeks respirou fundo e admitiu:

-Kens, tenho algo a te revelar. Não aguento mais esconder de você.

-Fale logo, pelo amor de Deus! Nunca me senti tão impotente! Eu quero te ajudar! – Exclamou Kensi, nervosa. Deeks olhou nos olhos de Kensi e disse:

-Eu te amo. – E ficou pálido. Kensi ficou pálida de início, mas depois sorriu, emocionada. Estava feliz. Ela também amava Deeks, mas não sabia como demonstrar. Deeks tremia e mordia o lábio. Kensi agarrou com força as mãos de Deeks. Seus olhares se cruzaram e Kensi confessou:

-Eu também te amo. – Estava farta daquele jogo de ocultar seus sentimentos. Estava na hora de ser feliz. Deeks sorriu e se esticou para Kensi. Quando seus lábios se tocaram, ambos estremeceram de desejo. Ficaram uns momentos, saboreando a onda de prazer que os inundava. Kensi agarrou os cabelos loiros de Deeks, aprofundando o beijo. Quando se afastaram, Deeks beijou sua mão e falou:

- Vamos pagar e depois vamos ver um filme? – Kensi sorriu e disse:

-Sim. – Se levantaram e Kensi se sentia mais leve e feliz que nunca. Deram as mãos e foram pagar.

**Fim**


End file.
